


Puppet

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Beth, Alpha Rick, Angst, Hopeful Ending, Omega Summer, Other, nongraphic for the most part, nontraditional a/b/o, omega morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Rick was never going to let him go.He belonged to Rick. His body belonged to Rick to do with as he pleased. Morty was an object. That was the reality of his life. He wouldn't be allowed to amount to anything because he had to be a willing hole for anyo- for Rick.





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hierarchies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916866) by [Klei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei). 



> For my second work in the Rick and Morty fandom, I went for something even darker than suicide :) I was heavily inspired after reading Hierarchies and thought I'd write this up for y'all. As always please practice self-care and don't read this if you are sensitive to rape imagery or injury discussion.

****It wasn't surprising the day Rick arrived that he assumed he would become the alpha of the house. However, Beth put up one hell of a fight, giving Rick a new scar for his trouble. They made a deal, the two alphas, sat drinking in the garage until they came to an agreement. They would both stay alphas and share the space if Beth gave up one of her omegas to Rick. Willing to do practically anything to keep her father around she offered up her son, Morty. He was a soft, anxious boy and an almost perfect omega. He had no fight in him whatsoever.

Rick had tested his new little omega in every way he could possibly think of. The idiot did everything Rick asked with only an "oh jeez" as a complaint. He had never had such a pliant weak-willed omega before and it gave him immense pleasure. Seeing his pets mop of brown hair hiding his face as he knelt like a worshiper in front of him made him want to shove the stupid little omega to the ground and ravish him for days. After a less than planned trip to the Citadel Rick crafted a collar that alerted him when another alpha got to close to his little pet. But that wasn't enough. Next, he made a specialized chastity belt to protect his idiot from all the would-be rapists on far off planets that didn't understand that the omega belonged to him.

"Dad?" Beth knocked on the door to the garage with a bottle of wine in her hand. There was no response so she let herself in. Rick was at his bench tinkering with something. "We need to talk about Morty."

Rick whipped around with a sneer on his face, "What about Morty?"

"His grades have dropped, he isn't sleeping, he's losing weight. Morty isn't okay. What are you doing to my son?"

"He's my omega and I'll do with him what I see fit."

"First and foremost he is my son, Rick. You need to take better care of him. By the way, chastity devices were just outlawed in the United States so get that shit off my son immediately."

"Like I give a fuck about your UUGh laws. And he's perfectly fine. Ask him yourself!"

Morty was completely numb. His body lay completely limp against the cot in his grandfather's room while said man thrust into him wildly. His eyes had gone glassy hours prior when Rick had burst into his room and yanked him down the hall. Was he even thinking right now? When was the last time he blinked?

A drop of sweat beaded off Rick's nose and fell on Morty's turned cheek. He made eye contact with the clock across the room. The blocky red numbers glared at him as a 2 glitched to a 3 and a new hour started.

There was probably sound happening, he thought. But he couldn't hear it. A steady and loud ring beat against his eardrums.

_3:01 3:01 3:01 3:01 3:01 3:01 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02 3:02_

The bloody crimson numbers on the tableside clock sitting on a desk overflowing with paper and metal mocked him. _3:02 3:02 3:02_

Morty's eyes drifted shut. If he couldn't watch the clock maybe everything would go faster. He was completely isolated in his mind. Phantom legs stretched, burned, and sprinted. He was free and mobile, his arms pumped as he moved faster and faster. Up ahead there was a portal. He wasn't sure to where but anywhere was better than here.

Tears fell from the wells of his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the wall that ran parallel to Rick's bed. It was covered in scribbled notes about this invention or that invention. Even if he could read it his mind was hazy. His once free sprints were slowed down to the speed of molasses.

Had he ever really felt anything? Through the thick syrup that surrounded him, he couldn't access any positive memory or feeling in the entire world. What did his mom even look like?

Without the taunting of the clock, Morty had no idea what time it was. His vision blurred and doubled. Was he even a person? His omega status had been branded into his very being. He wouldn't ever be free of this. Even if some alpha came and tried to take Morty as a part of their harem they would have to fight Rick.

Rick was never going to let him go.

He belonged to Rick. His body belonged to Rick to do with as he pleased. Morty was an object. That was the reality of his life. He wouldn't be allowed to amount to anything because he had to be a willing hole for anyo- for Rick.

Whatever was left of Morty disappeared. His personhood was gripped and ground into sugar to sweeten Rick's coffee.

He must have passed out because when he woke up he was alone. He glanced over to the desk to see it had been shoved to the floor. The clock was blinking 12:00. His arms shook as he pushed himself up. His legs could barely hold his weight. Knowing that looking at his body would be a mistake he simply stumbled his way to his room and pulled out his customary yellow shirt and blue pair of jeans. The plush carpet of the hallway caused his limp feet to shift and slide as he worked his way toward the stairs. When he reached the railing he gripped it as hard as he could. Bracing himself in the opposite wall Morty made it to the bottom of the steps and into the living room.

Summer glanced at him over her shoulder, worry smudged her features into a frown. Her lips moved but Morty couldn't hear anything she said. Was she saying his name? He blinked and tried to focus on her but static crept into his vision.

_Summer?_

His lips didn't move no matter how hard he tried. Morty looked down his nose at the top of his lip and brought his hand up to claw at his lips. His eyes darted around for a mirror, when he noticed Summer holding up her phone he rushed forward. He slammed into the couch with his shoulder as Summer held up the black phone screen in line with his mouth. He watched his fingers pull his mouth open and press against his lips. Morty pulled a deep breath in through his now open mouth but he couldn't close it without pushing his jaw up with his hand. Like a puppet.

Tears streamed down his face as he reached for Summer. What did Rick do to him? Oh god, what did Rick do to him? Should he go to the hospital? Could they even do anything? Would he have to go to the space hospital? Did they have time? Where was everyone else?

Summer shook him back into reality and pulled him into the garage. She shoved him into the ship and got behind the wheel. As soon as they got out of the atmosphere the ship started beeping. The female voice of the ship sounded throughout the cabin.

"Please identify yourself."

"Summer Smith!"

"Authenticating... Approved. Hello Summer, where would you like to go?"

"The hospital. The alien one!"

"Receiving directions now."

Summer looked over at Morty who was slumped in his seat, his eyes buggy and jumping around but not really looking at anything. She wanted to reach out and hold him but he wouldn't be able to feel it. The entire trip passed in complete silence regularly interrupted by the ship giving Summer more directions. When they finally pulled into a parking spot Summer ripped the key out of the ignition and rushed Morty into the emergency center. She did her best trying to explain what was going on without knowing the whole story. The nurses prevented her from going to a room with him and lead her out to the waiting room. Summer didn't even bother trying to sit as she paced back and forth through the lobby.

Should she call their parents? Rick obviously did this, would they bring him? He's clearly a danger to Morty, but he owns Morty. Should she even have brought him to the doctor without asking his alpha? Would this get her in trouble? Would they be able to get Morty's senses and muscle tension back? Would he be okay? Is it worse to keep Morty from his rightful owner or to protect him from this mistreatment? Would the hospital call Rick?

Summer took a deep breath, Morty was the anxious one, not her, she had to focus and figure out a plan. It hinged on what Morty wanted, but she had to protect him at all costs. He was her baby brother after all.

"Smith?"

Summer turned on her heels, "Yes?"

"You can see your brother now." The nurse motioned for Summer to follow them down a hallway.

They passed door after door until the nurse stopped and knocked on a closed wooden door with no viewing panel. The nurse stepped in and greeted Morty with what could be considered a bright smile if you understood the facial structure of Flouritians.

"Morty?"

"Summer!" Morty smiled and opened his arms for his sister to run into.

"You're alright. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Morty flinched but kept his hands in hers. "I-I d-d-d-didn't me-mean to. Ah, j-jeez S-S-Su-Summer."

"What do you want to do about this situation? I haven't called anyone yet. Do you, want to go home?"

Morty shook his head violently, "I can't g-g-go ba-back there. He he he he he's not going to stop. There's a track- there's a tracker on me. We ne-need to cu-cu-cut it out."

"Cut it- Morty we can't just carve up your body! You're literally in a hospital!"

"I kn-n-now ex-ac- exactly where it is."

"Do I really want to know?" Summer didn't want to imagine all the twisted places an alpha like Rick would think to put a tracker.

"Calm d-d-down. It's j-just in my ar-arm."

"I don't know Mor-"

"Summer, please!"

Summer looked over to where to nurse had been standing to see that they had left. She dug around in the drawers and cabinets to try and find anything sharp that they could use. After a few moments and three drawer contents later she pulled out a women's razor. Breaking the plastic around the edge she carefully dripped one of the thin blades and walked back over to Morty. She felt the section of his arm he showed her until she felt the small flat chip under his skin. After taking a deep breath she pressed the blade into his skin directly next to the chip. Morty whimpered as drops of blood started to form and roll down his inner arm. Summer pushed and nudged the chip under his skin until it was visible in the cut. She gripped it with her fingernails and pulled. The chip was a centimeter in length and width, about as thick as a piece of paper, and under all the blood a computery shade of green.

"If its d-destroyed h-he gets an al-alert. Call f-f-for a flap and s-s-s-end it back t-to t-the house. We can't take t-the ship e-either. O-once he n-n-notices its gone he'll he'll portal to it."

"Then how do we leave?"

"Summer, you need to go back home."

"I can't just leave you here like this Morty! Rick's a genius he'll find you whether you have a tracker or not. I can help!"

"What about mom? and and dad? Mom's still y-your alpha!"

"Who cares? We don't need alphas! I haven't been subjugated in months, I'm almost neutral. And, and once you heal up and without an alpha around you will be too! We can forget about our stupid biology."

"I-I don't know Summer. Oh jeez. That sounds dangerous."

"What are our other options? Leave you, a wounded omega, out in space by yourself, while I go back home and pretend to not know where you are? Morty that's stupid. We have a way better chance if we stick together."

"O-okay. Together. Maybe we, we can disable the tracker on the ship. If we hu-hurry."

"Then lets hurry."

**Author's Note:**

> Was this in character? 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or compliments leave 'em down below! 
> 
> If y'all would be interested in a second, probably darker, chapter lemme know.  
> (I also accept prompts but it might take me a while to do them.)


End file.
